


Melt

by zuzkak



Series: Dancing Through Life <Flintwood AU> [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas fic, Comic Book Artist! Marcus AU, Dancer! Oliver AU, Eggnog, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Snowball Fights, hi i don't know how to tag, just two dudes being boyfriends, sequel but can be read as standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: [Part of the "Dancing Through Life" Series but can be read as stand alone]Oliver knew Marcus was secretly an absolute sap. Deny it as he might, Marc was soft, and he knew exactly what buttons to push to expose it. As much as his boyfriend was griping about the cold and how there was snow in his hair, and how he wanted to watch I'm a Celeb, Oliver was well aware he was secretly thrilled."I need to work, babe."Oliver didn't mention he was still holding his hand and was positively shaking with excitement.





	Melt

Oliver knew Marcus was secretly an absolute sap. Deny it as he might, Marc was soft, and he knew exactly what buttons to push to expose it. As much as his boyfriend was griping about the cold and how there was snow in his hair, and how he wanted to watch I'm a Celeb, Oliver was well aware he was secretly thrilled.

"I need to work, babe."

Oliver didn't mention he was still holding his hand and was positively shaking with excitement.

"You've been drawing for bloody hours, doll. Take a break!"

Marcus protested half-heartedly. "But - the next issue-"

Oliver's glare successfully mollified him. "It's almost Christmas. Loosen up!"

He opened his mouth to protest.

"...That is - unless you don't want to spend time with me."

Oliver made a big show of looking sad.

"No, no, I love spending time with you!" They stopped and Marcus turned to face him, rubbing his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

He smiled. "It's okay, pet."

Marcus complained about the darkness. Oliver sighed; Marcus would never change.

* * *

They had reached their destination. Ollie's boyfriend's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Do you like it? I remember you saying you used to skate with your little sister so I thought-"

He cut off his rambling. "Ollie. I love it."

Quieter, like an afterthought. "I love you."

Oliver blushed - this was the first they'd shared such an admission. "I love you too, Marc."

* * *

Marcus was being surprisingly _giving_ this evening, even going so far as to lace up Oliver's skates for him _and_ giving him a kiss.

Marcus hated PDA - this was a big deal.

The instant they hit the ice, Oliver fell. He had laughed and helped him up. "Ollie, can you even skate?"

Oliver hid his scarlet face in his jacket.

Marcus just laughed again and took his had, gentle as ever. "I'll teach you."

* * *

Oliver couldn't help but reminisce about their old dance lessons. They still continued sometimes, but in the comfort of one of their apartments. It almost always ended with Marcus getting handsy and them falling into bed together.

This was like a throwback to four months ago - except with the roles reversed. And no more pining.

Marcus was sweet and forgiving, pacified, almost. He was almost nothing like what he was before - Oliver was almost worried.

"What are you smiling about, nerd?"

Never mind. There it was.

* * *

Oliver's fingers were numb, and his nose was red. It was decidedly high time to go home. Marcus was affectionate as ever. He gave nothing away.

They had settled into their own shoes again when Marcus stood up abruptly. "Come with me."

Oliver found himself being dragged along this time and found himself swing their clasped hands between them. He couldn't stop smiling. Marcus was positively beaming in turn.

Marcus, being a perfect gentleman, pulled out the seat for Oliver at the outdoor cafe they ended up at. Oliver raised a brow. "What are you plotting, Marc?"

All he got was a wink and a smirk in return.

Marcus spoke to the vendor, paid, and promptly returned with two styrofoam cups. He passed one to Oliver. "What's this?" He asked.

Marcus smiled shyly. "Eggnog. Me and Em used to drink it after skating." He shrugged. "It's a tradition."

Oliver felt honoured to be part of it. "Thank you."

He was trying not to let it show - took a sip. Marcus continued. "Speaking of Emma, I know you've already met her, but..." He hesitated. "Would you want to meet my parents?"

Oliver choked. Marcus looked a little disappointed. "It's okay if you don't want to, it's just that I've already met your mum and-"

Oliver reached over and grasped his hand, squeezing delicately. "Of course I want to," He said softly. "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

Marcus gave him a huge grin and Oliver fell a little harder in love.

* * *

They walked, hand in hand, among the Christmas markets, admiring the things on sale. Oliver was particularly distracted by a light show at the end when a clump of snow hit him square in the ear.

He turned to see a shooting him a smug look. "Oh, this is war."

Needless to say, two ex-rugby players throwing snowballs is a dangerous sport. They both ended covered in powder, almost soaked through.

Marcus pulled him close and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Ollie." He whispered against his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm really enjoying this AU, plus I'm getting in the Christmas fluff mood.
> 
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Anni <3


End file.
